Bikini Bottom Survival
|run = October 10, 2015 - July 7, 2017; September 2, 2017 - present |genre = Survival Drama Action |status = Ended |directed = (Season 1) (Season 2-) |writer = (Season 1) TheJasbre202 (Seasons 2-) (Season 2-) (Season 2-) |creative = (Season 1) (Season 2-) |plot = (Season 1) (Season 1) (Season 2-) |producer = |company = Luis TV (main) Fox Kids Temmie Central UltraFuse LOOT |card = }} Bikini Bottom Survival 'is an action, survival, drama ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''spin-off created by . Crew * - Owner, Director, Head Writer, and Producer (Season 2-) * - Creator, Director, and Head Writer (Season 1); Producer and Title Card Maker (Season 1-) * - Plot Creator, Writer (Seasons 2-) * - Writer (Season 2-) * - Minor Writer * - Plot Creator History and Development The spin-off was created on October 10, 2015 by and officially ended on July 7, 2017, airing its final episode on December 31, 2016. On the same day as its ending, the series was revived by , marking the start of production on its second season. On September 25th, 2017, a third season was announced to be in development by . Plot Set in the year 2013, Super Typhoon Haiyan, locally known as Yolanda, is formed in the Pacific Ocean and has now been raging around the Pacific, including the oceans. Now, the citizens of Bikini Bottom must live through the harsh weathers brought on by this Super Typhoon while the people on surface struggle to keep afloat. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 DVDs DVD boxsets were released a week after the final episode of the season of ''Bikini Bottom Survival in Region 3, with Region 1 about 1 month after Region 3, Region 2 about 2 months after Region 3. Story Arcs *-Due to the series being officially cancelled on July 7, 2017, the supposed episodes have been scrapped and have been put up for re-ownership, which went to and . Idea Corner ''Heartstart'' *'PLOT: '''One of the team members gets attacked by a rouge local looking for food and they have limited time to help the team member before the medical supplies run out. *'PLOT WRITER: ' *'RESULT: Accepted, will be posted on October 25, 2015. -SBCA *'Final Update: '''Posted Oct. 25, 2015. -SBCA ''The First Hour *'PLOT:' All of a sudden, for some reason. Everything goes to s*it. And the team have one hour to fix everything up in one straight hour or it's going to be the metaphorical end of the world for them, but it could be the physical. (As a recommendation, Luis. Can you write this as the episode goes by in real time but I'm not saying make the episode 1 hour long. Just like the countdown starts as 1:00:00 for the first scene and then something like 0:57:41 for the next scene.) *'Plot Writer:' Down a video phone! *'Result: '''Accepted, I like the idea, will be posted sometime in mid-November. -SBCA *'UPDATE: Accepted, I really like the idea and I believe it deserves to be the first season finale. -SBCA ''Losing The Way'' *'''PLOT: Patrick and SpongeBob are sent out to find food for the team, but after a while they forget the way back. (Just a recommendation if it is possible can you give this episode 2 parts) *'Plot Writer:' *'Result: '''Accepted, I like the idea. It will be split into two episodes, marked accordingly as episodes 10 and 11. Most likely to be released in Late November or Early December. episodes 1 and 2 of Season 2. -SBCA ''Meeting Others *'PLOT:' After everything is settling down, another survival team invades Bikini Bottom and takes SpongeBob and Patrick with them to meet the leader of Mottob Kcor! *'Plot Writer:' TheJasbre202 *'RESULT: '''Accepted, I like the idea. It kind of reminds me of "Heartstart" but with a fun twist. I also really like the Rock Bottom reference in there. I hope to post it by the end of this year, but with my lazy ass I have no idea when I will finish episode 1 of season 2. :p ''Drowning *'PLOT:' The garbage in Bikini Bottom is rising, and as a weather report of a huge storm is coming, and it ends up making the town's garbage problem worse by filling the whole city with a sea of garbage! *'Plot Writer:' TheJasbre202 *'RESULT:' I'm thinking of so many ideas for this episode in my mind. Ofc accepted, I'd really like you to join the writing team if you're available. :) Critical Reception Overview Bikini Bottom Survival has received generally positive reviews from both fans and critics. It tipped off with a critically successful response, however after the beginning of the hiatus, the series hasn't gotten back its original hype. However, the series gained a slow but increasing popularity in recent months. Reviews *I think I said this in a Skype chat with you, but. This is what SpongeBob: The Worldwide Attack should have been. This is epic and I will give it a 9. I just want to see more. - Shrek 2: Dude, Where's My Donkey? Oh, there he is! Cut from the movie because he talks too much! *Hi I saw this also because you and Cosmobo recomended your spinoffs to me I think this spin-off is nice because of the thrill and action -SamsungWtr *Better than I thought it was - --Do you wanna put that to the test? (talk) 09:05, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Awards See Also *2015 Bikini Bottom Typhoon Season Category:SBCA Category:Shows created by SBCA Category:PG Category:TV series rated TV-PG Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:2015 shows returning in 2016 Category:Luis TV Category:SaiyanGokuDBZ Category:Uknowmyname11a Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:2015 Category:Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Fox Kids Category:MrScience12 Category:Bikini Bottom Survival characters Category:Bikini Bottom Survival episodes Category:Shows written by SBCA Category:Temmie Central Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2016 shows returning in 2017 Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Survival Category:Rated SpongeBob Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Series written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Rocky Lobster Category:Shows written by Rocky Lobster Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Shows written by TheJasbre202